Sailor Saturn
Abilities Princess Saturn History Saturn was always very different from the rest of the planets that shared in the peace of the Silver Millenium. The most obvious distinction, which was the most well known problem between Saturn and some of the other, more female oriented planets, was that instead of a Queendom, Saturn had a Kingdom. The lineage was passed on through a son, and while the other planets all had daughters to carry on the responsibility of being a member of the Moon's court, Saturn never took part in the court life of the moon. It was due to this that Princess Saturn's birth was such an ill omen. It was well known, long before her birth, that should Saturn every have a daughter as it's heir, that danger was coming very quickly upon the people. Mirrikha Ephah Melaina Nerizza du Thana was born at the cost of her mother's life - there were too many complications with the birth for the woman to survive. Of course, the instant is was discovered that the Queen had borne a daughter, the King himself went to Queen Serenity, panicked. Alarmed by the ill omen that the girl's birth brought, the common consensus of the court was to have the babe killed - Queen Serenity objected, saying that she had to have been born for a reason. It was decided, after three solid days of deliberation, that the girl would simply not recieve any training as a soldier, as the other Princesses did. They thought that if Mirrikha didn't have the knowledge of how to fight, she would be unable to. And so, she was raised inside the palace, kept a complete secret from her planet. The joy at the Queen's pregnancy had been turned to sorrow at her death, and, as the King told everyone, the death of their son. No person on Saturn, save her nanny and the King himself, knew that she exsisted. She spent a very long time in the palace, as she was constantly restrained to her chambers. In all of her life, the girl only saw the sky three times - once as a child (by accident), once as a young woman (when she met Serenity), and the day that she ended the Silver Millenium. Nearly a year after her birth, Queen Serenity gave birth to Princess Serenity. It was cause for great celebration across the whole galaxy - which was brought to a halt as word spread about the curse that the dark 'queen' had placed on their Princess. Soon enough, though, time passed and some (moreso than others) forgot about the curse that had been placed on Serenity. Mirrikha pestered her father constantly as she grew - she wanted more than anything else in the world to meet Princess Serenity. Because she was constantly kept inside and got very little excersize, Princess Saturn was a sickly girl, so despite being a year older than Serenity, every time one of her father's court would mention a story of the girl (Mirrikha sat at the royal table under the guise of a cousin of her mother - her secret was kept well), she'd pay incredible attention. For the majority of her life, Mirrikha had to learn to keep her thoughts to herself - for some reason, they were dark, gloomy, and incredibly morbid. Her father, one day, told her that if she did all of her lessons well and worked hard, that one day he'd allow her to meet the Princess, as long as Queen Serenity allowed it. Needless to say, she worked incredibly hard from that moment on, and more than exceeded her father's expectations of her. Throughout her childhood, her father made a point to visit her daily - even if she was a major threat to the safety of the universe, she was still his child, and thus, he loved her. She continued to ask him, nearly every day, when she would get to meet the Princess. Finally, on her 16th birthday, her father told her the words she'd wanted to hear for her whole life - "You can meet her." All of her life, Mirrikha had suffered from what others called a multiple personality disorder. Apparently, as she was told, at random instances, her eyes would darken from violet to nearly black, and she would speak prophecy and destruction. She never remembered any of these instances, but she believed that her nanny wouldn't lie to her about that. It was then that she learned, through the form of literature, of the ancient curse that she bore. Queen Serenity had asked all of the Outer Scouts to come and try to talk to her daughter about her dangerous travels to Earth. Despite not being a scout (and having no idea what they were), Mirrikha was asked to come - of course, since she was so completely obsessed with Serenity, anything the younger girl said was a brilliant, novel idea. Instead of talking her out of her trips, she agreed to come along, and the trip changed her whole life. She liked the Earth - not as much as Serenity by any means - but she liked it. What she liked more was a certain blonde haired general of Endymion. Jadeite caught her interest from the moment she saw him - she tried several times to speak with him, but he only gave her the minimum amount of attention that he could without being rude, then went to Princess Mars. Mirrikha had her heart broken before she even knew what love was. Besides that, she had a wonderful time, and when she returned to Saturn, she was miserable. Once more locked in her room with her books, she couldn't help but long for the world that she'd barely gotten a glimpse of. However, her health declined - there was no way that she could go visit Serenity again (not only had she not done her job, but she'd agreed with the idea) while she was sick. Her sickness took the form of intense head aches, fevers, soreness... And it was constant. Mirrikha spent the last two years of her life completey miserable, unable to do anything but sleep, eat (occasionally), and dream of lost love and distant friendships. During the final days, her illness got worse. It was discovered, at some point, exactly who she was, and the people of Saturn turned on their King for keeping such a danger to them alive. They paid no attention to the destruction of the Moon, but Mirrikha was distraught by it. Serenity was in danger. It was at that point that she first heard the voice in her head - "You can do nothing. Wait." Mirrikha, as with the other Princesses, felt a very strong connection to Serenity - so much so that when she killed herself, Mirrikha cried out in pain and felt some distant part of her soul die. As the Silver Millenium fell, Mirrikha's heart stopped beating. In that same instant, another power took over her body, awakening Sailor Saturn. For her whole life, Mirrikha had kept Saturn under control without even knowing it, but with her death, the monster was released. Feeding off of Mirrikha's torment that her only friends were dead, Saturn used the power that everyone had kept from her to end the Silver Millenium. She ended the exsistance of the chaos that had erupted, allowing the worlds to start again, reborn. Personality Relationships Hotaru Tomoe History Personality Relationships Ota Xi History The Xi family was never one of the luckiest Saturnian families. From the day Ix Xi married his betrothed since birth, deaths were foretold for their family. Neither of Ota's parents were ever fans of superstitions, so they disregarded the warnings foretold by their elders. The started their family immediatrly. Their first child was a still-born, though nothing had been wrong with it in the medical examinations just days prior. The second lived to be four and was killed in an equipment malfunction. The third was lost to a serious respiratory illness. The fourth lived to be seventeen years old before he overdosed on one of Saturn's many addictive drugs. Ota wasn't born until her parents were both forty seven; incredibly late in their lives, and on the back end of their reproduction period. Thus, as with most babies born to older couples, she was born sickly. So sickly, in fact, that she had a projected lifespan of only five years. That was the only reason she wasn't betrothed at birth; it was in her family's standing to do so, but no one expected her to live that long. That first five years was torment for her mother, who was so hoping for a child to live until adulthood. Her father had long since distanced himself from any of his family except his wife, because after living through the lifespans of four of his children, he no longer wanted to feel the pain of losing them, especially knowing that Ota had such a very small chance of surviving. Qutli Xi was a prominent diplomat while her husband remained on Saturn, handling most of the family's farm-related responsibilities. Not once in his life did Ix ever leave the orbit of Saturn, though his wife did. She was one of the few, might I mention, that was able to visit even the Moon on Regime business. She didn't leave the planet for the first two years of Ota's life, however, too attached to her child to leave her for even an instant. However, after that, she got rather bored; she stayed away for long periods of time, leaving her husband with the child he'd never really wanted. Thus, she didn't get much love as a child; her father always remained emotionally distant while her mother remained physically distant. It was discovered that she was quite a little fighter very young in her life; she managed to beat several bouts of serious illnesses, including the very illness that had killed one of her older siblings. Growing up in the pitch dark underground world of Saturn, she never really got a chance to develop a real immune system. She learned to sort wheat when she was small, but soon found that it bored her to extremes. So, in the chaos that was her young mind, she decided that she wanted to be a diplomat like her mother. Qutli was very excited to hear this, and organized her first trip to Earth with her daughter. She was five years old, at the time of the trip. She had exceptionally good eye sight, as well. So, after a mere hour on the Earth, the little girl (despite her mother's constant warning) tried to look at the sun. She was completely and totally blind for about a year after that, even with the aide of her goggles... Needless to say, she didn't leave Saturn for a long time after that. However, her vision gradually got better, and by the time she was ten, she was seeing about as well as she had been. Her blindness made her stay inside, and her doctors believe that's what helped her survive past her estimated lifespan. It was during that year that she developed her 'fear of the black' as she puts it. She didn't get to do much after that, beside be a good daughter to her father and sort wheat. She started reading, (however a Saturnian might do that... XD) and discovered that her longing to get away from Saturn and be like her mother might be well founded; she loved learning about the other cultures. She informed her father that despite her obstacles, she still planned to continue her career path and become a messenger between planets, like her mother was. He was not happy by any means, but conceded to hire her a tutor who taught her Terrestrial; all of the major dialects. Since Terrestrial was spoken almost everywhere in some way, shape, or form, they decided that that was the best plan for her. Her mother died a year later, though neither Ota nor her father had seen her in more than five years. Ota was 13. They were informed of her death via a stream from a Regime video. No one actually bothered to tell the 'Saturnian Woman's' family that she had passed until nearly five months later, when she'd already received a nameless burial on Earth. That was when Ota began to resent the Regime, though she'd never dare speak it out loud. After her mother's death, her father actually came somewhat closer to her, making sure she had everything she required to further her education. On one occasion, he actually patted her shoulder. She spent years actually learning about other planets, the most interesting by far in her mind being Mars. So, with a new found urge to 'avenge' her mother's life and memory and a need to please her father, she started getting into her studies with a gusto. She took a Regime-standard test, and when she got in the top 10 percentile on Saturn, she was asked to come to Earth and attend a school there. She accepted, leaving the only home she'd ever really known less than a month later. Just hours after she'd arrived on Earth, she was told that the youth hostel she'd been told to stay at didn't accept Saturnians, and thus, was left out in the rain. She was offered a place to stay by Avetea Kaiz, which she accepted hesitantly. The next morning, after an impromptu visit from a Mr. Khonsu Bjoran, she was awakened as Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Ruin and Rebirth. Personality Relationships Category:Senshi